Alleine
by saerusa
Summary: Dunia memang tidak mengenal belas kasihan, namun Mikasa juga tahu dunia punya banyak hal yang begitu indah. Eren/Mikasa.


**Alleine**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Story belongs to me.**

**Standard warning applied. **

**Eren/Mikasa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa menatap datar teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa. Menatap mereka, lalu menunduk. Menatap lagi, ada orang yang tak suka, menunduk lagi. Makan malam tidak terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

Orang bijak dulu pernah berkata, manusia tak bisa menang dari rasa kesepian.

_Siapapun, tolong bantu aku mengeyahkan perasaan menjengkelkan ini..._

Mikasa percaya hal itu karena dia sendiri sudah membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata itu. Disini ramai, tapi Mikasa merasa sepi. Disini banyak orang yang tertawa, tapi Mikasa merasa sendiri. Mikasa bukan pemenang dalam urusan perasaan. Mikasa kalah karena ia merasa lemah.

Disini banyak orang yang terlihat bahagia, tapi Mikasa tidak.

_Tidak ada jawaban._

Mikasa memperhatikan satu per satu setiap orang yang ada di ruang makan. Mengapa mereka bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Mengapa mereka bisa tertawa? Apa alasannya?

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka?_

Semangkuk sup dan roti yang menjadi jatahnya tak ia sentuh. Segelas air nyatanya sudah membuatnya merasa lebih dari cukup. Kali ini Mikasa memilih untuk memberikan makan malamnya pada Sasha. Daripada berakhir di tempat sampah.

Mikasa bangkit dari meja dan pergi.

* * *

Benarkan? Tidak ada yang peduli dia pergi sendiri dari asrama hanya dengan seragam, tanpa pedang, tanpa _Manuver Gear_. Misalkan ada titan datang tiba-tiba, Mikasa belum tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Mungkin, diam saja menunggu tubuhnya terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian oleh gigi-gigi besar dan tajam? Gadis dengan bulumata lentik itu menyelonjorkan kaki diantara bunga-bunga liar. Bukit di belakang asrama saat malam hari menyediakan pemandangan yang tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dulu, Ibunya akan mencarinya dengan segala omelan dan raut wajah khawatir. Ada Ayahnya yang punya bahu lebar untuk duduk disana. Mereka pulang, makan malam sudah siap untuk disantap. Mikasa masih ingat, sebelum tidur, Ayah dan Ibunya mencium kedua pipinya dan mematikan lilin di kamarnya.

Sekarang? Mikasa menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang ke tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan nyaman.

Mikasa terus menunggu. Awan yang bergumpal tertiup oleh angin yang semakin kencang. Namun seorangpun tak kunjung datang. Mikasa memandang sejauh yang ia bisa, hanya cemara tinggi yang tak bisa bicara, apa ini tandanya Mikasa harus menyerah dan menyusul pergi orang-orang yang ia cinta?

Mikasa memejamkan mata. _Tuhan untuk apa aku hidup jika seperti ini terus? _Mikasa membiarkan dinginnya angin membuat hatinya mati. Jaket kulit tak cukup menahan suhu udara yang semakin rendah. _Dingin.. _s_yal merah Eren tertinggal di ruang makan..._

"Mikasa?"

Siapa...yang datang mencarinya? "Mikasa... itu kau?"

Siapa yang mengharapkan kehadiarannya? Semak-semak dibalik punggungnya bergerak-gerak.

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata, tersadar bahwa suara ini milik saudaranya, milik orang yang ia lindungi, milik orang yang sudah menolongnya dari perampok kejam beberapa tahun silam.

"Eren..?"

Eren datang, ada dua botol susu hangat dan dua potong roti yang masih mengepul, Mikasa melihat syal merah melingkar di leher pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

_Hangat...ya?_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Eren tidak mengerti, angin malam itu dingin dan bisa membuat kaki menjadi beku dan gigi bergemeletuk; hal yang dibenci Mikasa, kenapa dia malah duduk sendirian diatas karpet rumput, menatap langit yang tak pernah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan?

Eren terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mikasa di sisinya. Ketika dia tak menemukan Mikasa yang biasanya duduk di asrama, Eren tahu ada yang kurang. Tidak perlu membuat semua orang khawatir. Eren tahu dimana Mikasa berada.

Eren menaruh botol susu disampingnya dan mengangsurkan roti, entah kenapa jika Eren yang memberi; Mikasa selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Apa artinya waktu yang sudah mereka lewati bersama-sama jika belum bisa memahami satu sama lain?

"Aku merindukan Ibu," suara Mikasa bergetar. Bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit terlihat samar di matanya yang siap untuk menumpahkan keputusasaan yang berbalut penuh kecewa.

"Aku merindukan Ayah," Mikasa menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lutut, "Aku merindukan rumah,"

"Aku sedih," Mikasa sekali ini saja ingin mengeluh, bahwa ia juga manusia biasa, punya batas, dan tidak sempurna, "Siapa lagi yang aku punya di dunia ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eren tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Mikasa. Awalnya dia juga putus asa, dan merasa lebih baik mati saja. Tapi dia ingat kedua orangtuanya sudah membesarkan dengan kasih sayang dan Eren berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memusnahkan sumber kesedihan umat manusia itu sampai tak bersisa.

"Apa artinya aku hidup di dunia ini jika aku sendirian?"

Hati Mikasa itu seperti kaca. Terlalu rapuh dan mudah hancur menjadi kepingan asa. Eren tahu, dibalik titel nomor satu di angkatan ke seratus empat, Mikasa tetaplah Mikasa.

Eren melepas syal merahnya.

Mikasa saudaranya, Mikasa yang galak, Mikasa yang pendiam, Mikasa yang kuat, Mikasa kakaknya, Mikasa orang yang dicintainya...

"Kamu harusnya ingat aku ada disini," Eren mengalungkan syal merah miliknya di leher Mikasa, memberi kehangatan dan perlindungan yang Mikasa butuhkan, "Kamu harusnya tak perlu merasa sendirian,"

"Masih ada teman-teman," Eren mempererat lilitan syal supaya Mikasa lebih merasa hangat, Mikasa harus tahu yang merasakan perasaan seperti itu bukan hanya dia, Mikasa harus tahu bahwa Eren masih membutuhkannya, "Kita masih punya masa depan yang panjang, Mikasa,"

Mikasa melebarkan kedua bola matanya, kerapuhan di dalam dirinya bisa dilihat begitu saja oleh Eren, setiap detik yang berlalu terasa begitu cepat,

Eren membawa Mikasa ke dalam dekapan yang memberikan perasaan aman dan dilindungi, kehangatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam dada, denyut jantung milik Eren memberi tahu Mikasa bahwa gadis itu tidaklah sendirian.

Ketika tangan Eren mengelus lembut rambut Mikasa, gadis itu sadar bahwa dia begitu naif, begitu egois, hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa masih ada Eren di sisinya—

"Kau tak perlu merasa sedih," kata Eren lagi.

_Apa yang bisa membuatku tak bisa bersedih lagi, Eren?_

Eren berbisik pelan,

"Karena aku sayang padamu,"

–_karena aku sayang padamu, karena aku sudah kehilangan semuanya, karena aku menganggapmu adalah hal yang paling berharga, karena hanya kau satu-satunya,_

Bulir-bulir airmata yang tertahan akhirnya tumpah; Mikasa lega. Eren tersenyum lebar, Mikasa tahu keindahan bola mata itu adalah yang tersisa untuknya, Mikasa tak boleh melihat senyuman itu menghilang;

'_Karena aku sayang padamu'_—_Aku_ _sayang_, Mikasa bahagia, siapa yang pernah mengucapkan kalimat ini padanya kecuali Eren seorang? _Padamu_—Mikasa merasa dia diharapkan ada, dia punya alasan untuk terus berjuang, untuk terus bertahan.

_Karena aku sayang padamu._

Eren membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang terdengar begitu magis di telinga Mikasa. Sekarang Mikasa percaya dengan lanjutan nasihat dari si orang bijak,

Tapi dengan cinta, manusia bisa menjadi kuat dan tidak takut dengan kesepian.

"Jangan pernah lupa, disini masih ada aku yang menyayangimu,"

_Aku takkan pernah lupa, karena aku juga sangat-sangat menyayangimu._

* * *

Mikasa tahu dunia itu kejam. _Merenggut kebahagiaannya, merenggut nyawa Ayah dan Ibunya juga tak pernah berbelas kasih padanya;_

Tapi, Mikasa juga tahu dunia itu indah. _Sebagai gantinya, kebahagiaan datang untuk kedua kali, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai, teman-teman yang baik hati, pengorbanan untuk melindungi dan dilindungi, dia punya rumah untuk pulang;_

Selama ada Eren, dia tahu dimana tempat ia bisa pulang ke rumah yang hangat. _Mikasa tak perlu merasa sedih, tak perlu merasa kesepian;_

_Karena aku sayang padamu._

_**Einde**_.

* * *

**a/n**: Ga nyangka nulis ini kebut banget ;;;_;;;

Saya nyobain nulis ErenMikasa (doki-doki nih), moga aja nggak failed bgt U_U Hehe mendadak galau lusa udah masuk ya Allah apa banget (._.

Saya ingin tau kesan kalian :') salamkenal semuanyaaaa

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
